


Ace Aro Castiel and Bi Aro Dean

by SAM_is_for_Akid



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Aromantic Asexual Castiel (Supernatural), Aromantic Castiel (Supernatural), Aromantic Dean Winchester, Asexual Castiel (Supernatural), Bisexual Dean Winchester, Castiel and Dean are fake boyfriends, Charlie introduced Dean and Cas to harajuku fashion, Cult party kei, Cult party kei Charlie Bradbury, Decora kei Castiel, Dolly kei, Dolly kei Dean Winchester, Drawings(?), F/F, Harajuku Castiel, Harajuku Charlie Bradbury, Harajuku Dean Winchester, Harajuku fashion, M/M, Most of the teens in this attend online school, Multi, Online School, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Kissing, Platonic Relationships, decora kei, qpr, queer platonic relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 07:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18516634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SAM_is_for_Akid/pseuds/SAM_is_for_Akid
Summary: Castiel Novak is an aromantic asexual 17 year old who is in a queer platonic relationship with his best friend Dean Winchester, a bisexual aromantic. Thanks to their friend Charlie Bradbury, they are part of the group that dresses in harajuku fashions, a type of Japanese fashion. This is just gonna be fluff, no problems besides Cas and Dean trying not to roll their eyes every time someone says they make such a cute couple.





	Ace Aro Castiel and Bi Aro Dean

**Author's Note:**

> Dean and Cas have a touch limit system in this based on my own touch limits. When they see each other for the first time of the day, Dean will hold out his arms for a hug. If Cas doesn't accept it, Dean will know that Cas doesn't want hugs or to be touched, and if they're sleeping over, the air mattress is needed. If Cas accepts the hug, Dean will then ask "kiss?" If Cas nods, Dean will kiss Cas on the top of his head and know hugs, hand holding, and cheek kisses are ok. If Cas shakes his head, being close to each other and hugs are the only thing Cas is ok with. If Cas wants more than what he's getting for the day (say he said no to a hug earlier) he will hug Dean and they repeat the "kiss?" thing to get Cas' new boundaries. If Cas wants less touch (like was ok with hand holds and cheek kisses but now only wants hugs) he'll flick Dean's arm.

So we rewriting this bitch. Be on the look out this summer cause all my fics are either getting continued or rewritten :D


End file.
